1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrical plug couples and more particularly pertains to a new electrical cord locking assembly for preventing the theft of an appliance which is connected to a power source via a live power cord.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of electrical plug couples is known in the prior art. More specifically, electrical plug couples heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art electrical plug couples include U.S. Pat. No. 5,129,839; U.S. Pat. No. 5,259,782; U.S. Pat. No. 5,135,409; U.S. Pat. No. 5,443,397; U.S. Pat. No. 5,336,107; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 340,695.
In these respects, the electrical cord locking assembly according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of preventing the theft of an appliance which is connected to a power source via a live power cord.